


Tenerife Sea

by entraptics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, just so much fluff, oblivious adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entraptics/pseuds/entraptics
Summary: Partly inspired by the song Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran.Glimmer and Adora go out on their first date and Adora learns a lot about her feelings for the girl





	Tenerife Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is *very loosely* based of the song by ed sheeran, i have a whole playlist of songs i associate with spop so if this goes well i might write some more :)

Glimmer would be arriving to pick her up any minute now and Adora still couldn’t decide what to do with her hair. She wanted to look like she was making an effort, this was there first date after all… or was it? Glimmer hadn’t actually said the word date… but Bow seemed sure it was a date –had even helped her pick out her outfit, a simple red dress similar to the one she wore to princess prom. But Adora couldn’t help her worrying. So scared of ruining their friendship by making assumptions…

Adora groaned in frustration, letting go of the hair she had been attempting to wrangle into some kind of style and let it flop across her shoulders. It was then that she heard a knock at her door. Glimmer had insisted on coming to pick her up even though they were just down the hall from each other. (would she have wanted to pick Adora up if this wasn’t a date? Or was this just another part of friendship that had been overlooked at the horde?) either way she didn’t have time to figure it out as Glimmer appeared in her room in a flash of purple light and sparkles.

“Hey! What’s taking you so long? I’ve been waiting- “she stopped abruptly upon seeing Adora, a faint blush appearing across her cheeks. “I like your hair like that. It suits you”

Adora flushed. She was never good at taking complements, let alone complements from pretty girls. Things were made even worse by the fact that Glimmer looked absolutely incredible. Her dress was a soft lilac that shimmered as she moved making it look like the girl was radiating light. 

“Thanks” Adora finally forced out. “You look wonderful in that dress.” She was all too aware of the heat in her face and the way she stumbled over her words, but she wasn’t used to this feeling of breathlessness she got whenever Glimmer was around. 

“Shall we head out?” Glimmer gestured towards the door and Adora jumped at the opportunity to leave the stuffy room. Hoping that the cool evening air would be enough to stop her face growing any redder. 

They walked down the corridors of the castle in silence. Why was this so awkward? Glimmer was her best friend, they spent almost all their time together, talking to glimmer was supposed to be the most natural thing in the world… and yet Adora found herself desperately trying to find something to say. Just as she was beginning to panic, Glimmer gently nudged her as they walked.

“I really did mean what I said about your hair. You look beautiful.” She said it with such sincerity that Adora stopping walking, not sure how to respond. Glimmer turned back, noticing the other was no longer beside her. “I’m serious!” perhaps she took Adoras silence as disbelief. “You should wear your hair down more often!” Adora seemed to snap out of her stunned state. 

“Long hair will get in the way of fighting and so must be kept out of the face at all times.” She said this as though she had memorized it word for word from a textbook… which she probably had.

Glimmer smirked, walking back to wear she had left Adora. “She ra has her hair down and she’s still pretty great at fighting.” She giggled at the disgruntled look of realization on Adoras face. “Now COME ON! I want to get to the festival before it ends!” she grabbed Adoras arm and with a flash they teleported out to the grounds of the castle where the traditional celebration was in full swing. “And get that pout of your face,” she added as she looked back to Adora to see her pulling at a lock of her hair and looking betrayed.

“I’m not pouting” 

“Sure you’re not.” Glimmer said, trying, and failing, to stifle a laugh, which only made Adora pout even more. Adora shoved Glimmers shoulder playfully, which made her laugh even more and soon they were a giggling heap on the floor. The awkward feeling that had hung around since the start of their date (outing? Playdate?? Mission???) had evaporated completely, leaving in its wake an excited feeling that made Adora’s breath quicken and her heart thump loudly in her chest. She was pretty sure it was a good thing… pretty sure…

 

“Ok,” Glimmer finally managed to get out, still breathless from their play fight, “First thing we have to do is get food. The cakes here are amazing” and with that she grabbed Adora again and pulled her into the crowd. 

The next few hours passed in a similar fashion. With Glimmer excitedly telling Adora that she “Just has to try this! It’s the best!” before pulling her on to the next activity. Not that Adora was complaining. Glimmer was having fun and seeing her smile was all that mattered. She had a smile that could light a room. That smile did things to Adora that she didn’t even understand, but she was sure that she never wanted it to stop.

“– Adora? Having you even been listening?” Glimmer was gazing up at her worriedly. “Are you ok? Your face looks all red.” 

“Yep! Yeah! I’m fine! It’s all good!” she wildly tried to think of an excuse for zoning out. She sure as hell couldn’t tell the truth... ‘oh sorry Glimmer I wasn’t listening because I was thinking about how I’d do anything and everything to make you smile.’ … yeah that wasn’t happening. “I was just... uh… its crowed around here… maybe we could go somewhere quieter?” She mentally kicked herself as soon as the words came out her mouth. If she was completely alone with Glimmer she might just let something slip…

But it was too late. Glimmer had nodded in understanding before holding onto Adora and teleporting them to the edge of the festival where things were much quieter.. 

“Is this better?” she asked softly, looking genuinely concerned for Adora. The fairy lights from the festival were casting a soft glow across her face and a gentle breeze was blowing through her hair. 

It was then that Adora realized. She was in love with this girl. This girl who was so funny and kind and beautiful. Who was fiercely protective and would do anything for the people she loved. Who was impulsive, bossy, loud, childish, and so utterly and completely perfect it made Adora feel weak. She loved her. So god damn much.

“Seriously… you’re worrying me now Adora… do you want to head back?” Glimmer was clearly concerned, but Adora simply looked back at her with a soft expression, taking in the way the light reflected of her shimmering skin making her glow, a small smile played across her lips.

“You look so beautiful in this light.” Adora had decided at that moment there was no point in hiding it. She was in love with Glimmer and if she didn’t like her back… well then that was fine but now that she knew what this feeling was, there was no way she could keep it to herself. “Actually… I think you look beautiful all the time. You take my breath away.” 

Whatever Glimmer had expected, it wasn’t this. She gazed up at Adora, confusion flickering in her eyes. “Adora… where is all this coming from?” 

“I’ve felt it for a while… I guess I just didn’t know what it meant… until now…” Adoras face had become softer still, if that was even possible. Glimmer held her breath. Hoping, despite herself, that this was going where she thought it was.

“Glimmer… I love you. I’m in love with you. I’m in love with about you.” Happy tears had sprung into Glimmers eyes and still she stared at Adora, who seemed scared at the lack of response. “I mean if that ok… well I can’t take it back… but I would understand if you didn’t want to be friends anymo- “ 

Glimmer cut her off by pulling her down into a long, sweet kiss. Adora gasped slightly, then melted into it, feeling Glimmer smiling against her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and lost herself in the one she loved until they pulled apart.

Glimmer was grinning like an idiot, cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling. The picture of perfection. “Adora, you oblivious idiot, I’ve loved you from the moment you joined the rebellion.” Adora stared down in shock while Glimmer laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. Short. Sweet. Everything Adora needed to convince her that Glimmer was telling the truth. 

And for that moment, she felt the world around her disappear as she fell deeper and deeper in love.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is only the second fic I've ever written, and the first for this fandom. i'm pretty proud of it although i know its not perfect and i definitely want to improve my writing skills so if there is any constructive criticism i would LOVE that!!


End file.
